User blog:Sssssssshadowspringtrap/Judge!Sans
(Note! I understand the rules about OC posts not being allowed on here if there is not a post already about it on the internet, this is my OC and I would rather type out everything here before I copy and paste it to my Deviant Art which will have my OC on there. I don't want to type out everything on my Deviant Art because I don't want to type for hours on my tablet and I would much rather use a computer to type out everything. Thank you.) Judge!Sans ''' Information Gender: Male Age: 25 Sexuality: Asexual Species: Skeleton Family: Gaster (Long dead, died when he was 5) Job: Deciding the fate of the player (aka Chara or Frisk) and sometimes doing jobs such as coming up with ideas for AU's or helping out bad guys to achieve a certain goal. Good, Neutral, Bad: Neutral Status: Single (forever) Height: 5'5 Description: Judge is a skeleton with black eyes and white eye-lights, he has an indigo hoodie with a dark indigo lining. He has a light indigo sweater, grey-ish indigo pants with light grey-ish indigo strips with less saturated indigo slippers. He has a decorative slash wound on his sweater with the words Spare and Kill on opposite sides on the jacket, as well as a flower sewn into his right slipper and a knife sewn into his left slipper. Judge likes to look at the activity going on in AU'S he likes just to see the happy interactions between all the characters, he likes hanging out with the AU characters (that he likes) if they happen to stumble upon his area of the void, he likes drinking mayo and ketchup combined, he likes just floating around the void sleeping or playing videogames, he likes stars and sweaters, he likes creating art, and he likes chocolate. (very occasional) Judge really dislikes most movies, some AU's, questions about his past. He also dislikes it when people don't give him the gold that they promised him (more so for bad guys), losing in videogames, seeing a petty argument, people whining about a simple glitch that they could fix, fanon blueberry, innapropriate fanart, and every single Fontcest, Papyruscest, and Sanscest ship, anything that is burnt, and when someone destroys every AU. Judge is light-hearted, sarcastic, neither empathetic or sympathetic, funny, serious at times, a little frightening, kind, generous, and laid-back. Judge can only feel a few emotions, those being: Distaste, bored, dishearten, joy, disgust, and content. '''Backstory Judge was made from a failed experiment when Dr. Gaster tried to make a synthetic human soul but wound up making a synthetic skeleton soul. Dr. Gaster did not repeat the experiment to try and not repeat the same mistake and make another skeleton soul. Dr. Gaster found out he had made a skeleton soul a few weeks after he put the synthetic soul into a container of nutriant fluid and saw a bundle of bones in the container, Gaster waited until the bones formed into a baby skeleton in which Gaster took a nearby blanket and took the skeleton out of the nutriant fluid and wrapped him up in the blanket. Gaster took care of the baby skeleton for five years, teaching him about the protector and the destroyer of AU's, basic math, science, and language. Sans was happy with his life for about 4 years when Gaster said that he was going to be the judge of the AU'S, Gaster explained that Sans would have the power to let a fallen human pass through the multiverse unharmed if they were good or to destroy them and their souls if the human behaved poorly. Sans was both happy and nervous about the upcoming responsibility about becoming judge. Sans wondered if he would do a good job if he was judge and Gaster assured him that he would do a wonderful job. As the next year of Sans' life approached, Gaster asked Sans if he would be ok living on his own, or if he prefered to go to an AU to be looked after by someone until he could fend for himself. Sans asked why Gaster had given him the options and Gaster bluntly told Sans that his time in the void was quickly coming to an end and that he would die in a week's time. Sans spoke in a disheartened tone that he would like the second option but asked Gaster if he could take a picture of him just to remember him by. Gaster had obliged and the two of them got in front of a timed camera and the two of them both put on the best smiles that they could. As the end of the week approached, Gaster took Sans to Undertale to live with the skelebro's until he could fend for himself, as they said goodbye, Sans said he would always remember him and Gaster shed a tear and said that he would always remember Sans, even in death. The two hugged and Gaster disappeared into the void where he soon became dust after a day. When Sans moved into the skelebro's house, Undertale Sans said that Sans should have a nickname, Sans disagreed but eventually Sans agreed and said that his father might have liked to have Judge as a nickname. Undertale Sans agreed that it was a fitting name and Judge was glad. He lived happily in the Skelebro's house comfortably for about 13 years, being homeschooled by Sans when he wasn't selling hotdogs and being taught how to cook (albeit poorly) by Papyrus. Judge told the bro's he had to go to the void to learn how to be the Judge a couple months after his father promised he would become. The bro's were understandably pretty sad but understood completely and said that they hoped that they would meet again later and Judge said that they would always keep in touch through cellphone. After a few days of him packing and just being silly with his brothers he had a going away party with Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Undyne, and Alphys. He bid everybody farewell the next morning and teleported to the void where he would learn how to use a few other powers. Ink taught him how to see the statistics of anybody who came through the void, how to decide whether someone should pass through or not, and how erase somebody's game file. He was also taught other powers like how to look at other AU's and how to go to them, as well as attacks should a murderer come through the void. Judge understood every bit of information and kinda mastered magic. Now Judge floats around in the void playing videogames with Dream when he had time and filling out small jobs just to get some gold to feed himself and get videogames. He is also happy with his spot in life currently! HP: 20 ATK: 15 DF: 10 INV: 3 Attacks: Classic!Sans' attacks plus the ability to erase your game file. Shade- Category:Blog posts